Moulin Rouge
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Bem Vindos ao Moulin Rouge... Aqui até os seus sonhos mais sombrios se realizam! Minha primeira fic de fichas... Espero que gostem... FICHAS FECHADAS fic UA.
1. Chapter 1

-Quem você pensa que é garota?-o italiano esbravejava enquanto apertava violentamente o braço de Camily-Você trabalha para mim, não pense que pode fazer e desfazer aqui dentro... O que você fez lá no salão foi imperdoável!

-Ah, então a culpa é minha? Foi aquele imbecil que começou! Eu estava cumprindo meu trabalho de garçonete e de propósito ele pos o pé no caminho! Por que não briga com ele? Não é por que dependo desse emprego que vou aturar humilhações- a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos, tudo por que resolveu tirar satisfações com o engraçadinho que a fez cair levando consigo a bandeja que tinha nas mãos e espatifando cinco das caríssimas taças de cristal... Faz três anos que ela trabalha naquela boate e nesse tempo nunca houve nenhum problema, sempre foi bem tratada e é considerada uma das melhores dançarinas, mais sua especialidade mesmo é cantar, ela se sente completa, principalmente se a música for em francês.

A discussão foi ouvida por uma das garotas que naquele exato momento cruzava o corredor que levava aos camarins, como reconheceu a voz da canadense, desviou seu caminho, indo ao socorro da amiga!

-Hija de Dios... Que haces aqui? Tienes que ayudarme con la ropa!-falando de um jeito bem apressado, arrasta a garota pelo braço deixando Mateo perplexo, ele até tentou seguí-las, mas foi prontamente impedido por Alanis, sua menina de luxo.

-Calma Mateo, você não vai resolver nada de cabeça quente, deixa a poeira baixar, depois conversa com a Camily!

-Minha tequila... -acaricia o rosto dela- só você para me fazer mudar de idéia, amanhã retomo o assunto com aquela petulante! –concluindo a frase, lhe beija os lábios de maneira ousada, apertando-a contra a parede e logo volta para o salão, impressionante como ela consegue acalmá-lo!

Já no camarim, Graziele começa a repreendê-la pela loucura que acabara de cometer, onde já se viu desafiá-lo daquele jeito? Definitivamente ela havia enlouquecido!

-Onde você ta com a cabeça Camily? Além de sair no braço com o cliente, você desafia o Mateo daquela forma, quer morrer sua maluca?

-Quero mais é que ele se exploda! Ta, eu sei que essa não é a profissão modelo, mas isso não da o direito de me humilhar dessa maneira!-enquanto falava bufava insistentemente e batia os dedos na bancada onde estavam inúmeros produtos de beleza e peças de roupas espalhadas.

-Esse seu gênio forte só vai te prejudicar! Pensa bem, se você continuar assim ele não vai hesitar em acabar com sua vida, mesmo sendo uma das melhores dançarinas da casa!

Ouvindo as palavras da amiga ela suspira longamente enquanto se senta diante do espelho, seu olhar é distante, parecia melancólico, tanto que a espanhola para de falar e sentando-se ao seu lado, a abraça ternamente.

N/A: _Olha eu aqui de novo! [nem terminei a "a arte de amar" e to publicando outra fic u.u'''] Do filme homônimo, trago para as senhoritas, a minha versão de Moulin Rouge! Essa é minha primeira fic de fichas, eu espero que agrade... Sem esquecer de agradecer a dona da idéia dessa interação dos leitores com a história! (infelizmente não recordo o nome...)._

_Bem, como vocês viram isso foi apenas o aperitivo do que vai rolar na fic, quem quiser se inscrever ainda tem tempo... Ai vai à ficha e o modelo para terem noção do que escrever! Caso não tenham compreendido algum item, por favor, me avisem via mp certo?_

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Data de nascimento:**

**Local de nascimento:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Gosta:**

**Não gosta:**

**Roupas para o dia-a-dia:**

**Roupas dentro do Moulin Rouge:**

**Como conheceu o Moulin Rouge:**

**O que faz no Moulin Rouge:**

**Como é conhecida no Moulin Rouge:**

**Par:**

**Observação:**

Eis a ficha modelo, ela é da angel pink, espero que esteja fácil! [ta ai amigona... A sua ficha foi a sorteada para ser a modelo n.n]

**Nome:** Jessy Kenichi Gorsky

**Idade:** 21

**Data de nascimento:** 08/03

**Local de nascimento:** Sigmaringen, Alemanha.

**Aparência: **Com 1,75 de altura, pele branca, olhos azuis, cabelos negros, longos e todo repicado, a boca bem carnuda, busto médio, pernas e braços longos, e tem um rosto bem delicado.

**Personalidade**: Jessy é doidinha, mais tem personalidade forte. É daquelas que faz tudo pelas amigas e não tem medo de nada. Sempre alegre, carinhosa, amorosa, leal e companheira, daquelas que esta por perto a qualquer hora. Ama rock de paixão. Ela costuma ser bem misteriosa no Moulin Rouge.

**História**: Ela veio de uma família bem tradicional, costumava ser sempre o orgulho da família. Teve uma noite em que seus pais brigaram feio na casa. O pai dela foi tão maluco que começou botar fogo em tudo. Não teve outra opção à não ser fugir dele, pois além de matar sua mãe, queria estuprá-la, pulou a janela do seu quarto e saiu levando apenas uma mochila. Perambulando pelas ruas à noite com o rosto banhado em lágrimas uma belíssima mulher a viu e levou para o Moulin. Chegando lá conheceu Mdm e começou a trabalhar como garçonete e se divertir com as perversidades que começou a apresentar lá.

**Gosta**: De dançar, ouvir música roqueira, é chocólatra, fazer um strip-tease bem caprichado pra deixar qualquer marmanjo de queixo caído, chuva, tomar um bom vinho tinto, de fazer compras em algum sex shop, ficar olhando pro céu.

**Não gosta**: De homens crianças, sol, daqueles velhotes já de bengala e pervertidos, roupas descentes, de ouvir aqueles cantos irritantes de passarinhos, músicas sertanejas, forró, traição de amizades, fofocas, de pessoas chatas.

**Roupas para o dia-a-dia**: Usa uma bermuda jeans com uma blusa bem colada de mangas comprida que da até nos ombros, uma sandália de amarrar nas pernas da cor branca, com os cabelos soltos ao vento e um bom gloss acompanhado de uma maquiagem super leve nos olhos quase natural.

**Roupas dentro do Moulin Rouge**: Usa uma lingerie branca com uma calcinha bem fio dental, sutiã meia-taça, asas de anjo, com direito a áurea, cabelos soltos e feito babyliss, uma maquiagem bem forte e escura, luvas que vai até o cotovelo também brancas, sandália de salto transparente.

**Como conheceu o Moulin Rouge**: Na história já diz

**O que faz no Moulin Rouge**: É stripper e garota de programa. No dia de sua apresentação, sobe ao palco trajando um roupão, pega uma taça de vinho e vai andando de um lado para o outro, sem querer (só pra ganhar atenção) derrama do vinho no roupão e diz:

- Ops, eu acho que vou ter que tirar, vocês querem? – e faz uma cara de santinha (do pau oco) Daí é um alvoroço só, mas antes de tirar ela chama alguém e manda despir, sai até porrada pra quem quer subir lá! Ela é má

**Como é conhecida no Moulin Rouge**: sexy angel

**Par**: Shaka.

**Observação**: Ela tem um olhar igual ao da Maysa

N/A 2: _Um detalhe importante, não esqueçam de especificar sua opção, ou seja, ser garota de programa, stripper, dançarina, ou ser mais de um dos itens citados, como tem na ficha modelo! No item "o que faz no Moulin Rouge", certo? Como eu disse antes, qualquer dúvida, mande uma mp que eu explico! _

**Pares: felizardas (nome da personagem-apelido) **

Shion: Lune Kuruta (Anabelle-lune)

Mu: Juliana Yoshie (Hachiko Yatsunami- boneca de porcelana)

Aldebaran: Tenshi (Paole-Waxing Crescent)

Saga: Carol Coldibeli (Evelyn-Diamond Star)

Kanon: Bealty moon (Suzane-naja)

Mdm:

Aioria: Yuuki no Hana (Ísis- Jade)

Shaka: Angel pink (Jessy-sexy angel)

Miro: Marina (Scarlet-Dame de la Nuit)

Aioros: Ártemis de libra (Lílian Florêncio-bad girl)

Shura: Grazi (Graziele-luna caliente)

Camus: Lysley (Camily-sweet kiss)

Afrodite:

Ikki: TTatikia (Morgana Forllini)

Siegfrield: Pure petit cat (Miyako-Rose de l'est)

Fenrir: Tenshi Aburame (Eiael-pérola negra)

Mime: Shina com (Karin-odalisca)

Hades (Tomas Icelord): Isis Silvermoon (Christine-vampira do fogo)

Julian Solo: Kamila (Malika Montsho- Ebony Rose)

Aiacos: Alana Walker (Kayliah- Blue Butterfly)

N/A: Eis a lista completa das felizardas... Agora é só continuar acompanhando! Até a próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

-Quer saber–levanta bruscamente da cadeira secando uma lágrima do rosto- eu vou voltar para o salão, ficar aqui não vai resolver nada...

-E você vai assim com essa cara de enterro? Não senhora... Vem aqui que eu dou um jeito nessa maquiagem!-enquanto isso, Eiael e Jessy entram cantarolando e rindo abraçadas tentando igualar o passo.

-Meninas o que fazem aqui? Se o Mateo desconfiar que vocês não estão no salão...-Jessy nota a tristeza da canadense- Que foi amiga, algum problema?

-Não Jessy, nenhum... –de um longo suspiro, ela sai deixando suas amigas preocupadas.

-O que deu na Camily Grazi? Ela ta tão estranha... –perguntava Eiael enquanto tomava água.

-Não sei, ela não me disse, aliás, é melhor voltarmos antes que o enjoado do Mateo apareça!-sente falta da alemã- Você não vem Jessy?

-Vão vocês, ainda tenho que me arrumar, logo será minha vez de dançar!-mostra duas lingeries- Qual das duas eu visto?

-A branca!- as duas respondem em uma só voz retirando-se em seguida, enquanto isso, Suzane dava o ar da sua graça no palco.

_I know I maybe young_

_But, I've got feelings too_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing_

_So let me go and just listen_

Ela parecia em transe, deslizando suavemente pelo mastro espelhado, com os cabelos soltos e movimentos extremamente sensuais, já havia tirado a blusa, revelando seu farto busto preso a um lindo sutiã negro cravado de pedrinhas, de costas para as mesas passa uma das mãos pelo quadril subindo um pouco sua minissaia exibindo a pequena flor de lótus tatuada no bumbum o que leva os marmanjos ao delírio.

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl_

_Well did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world?_

_Always saying,"little girl don't step into the club"_

_Well I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancing's what I love_

-A Suzane dança bem não é Grazi?-pergunta Eiael enquanto se serve de um coquetel.

-Sim, muito bem... –olhando bem para a grega- Sei não mais eu a acho tão misteriosa... Algo me diz que ela tem um segredo... O teor eu não sei, mais que ela tem um segredo isso tem!

-Credo menina, só por que a Suzane é fechada e não gosta muito de estar na nossa companhia não quer dizer que ela tenha algo a esconder... –dando de ombros- pelo menos é o que acho!

-Tudo bem, não vamos mais falar disso!-a espanhola encerra a frase com um sorrisinho malicioso direcionado a um belo rapaz que havia acabado de chegar acompanhado com mais dois amigos.

Em um ponto pouco iluminado da boate, um homem de aproximadamente trinta anos observava atentamente os movimentos dela, bebendo seu wisk tranquilamente, um sorriso só foi notado porque as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram sobrepostas à borda do copo, com isso ela tira lentamente a saia, girando-a no alto da cabeça, procurava para onde atirá-la, mais satisfez a vontade de um afoito que estava literalmente aos seus pés, ajoelhando-se na beirada do palco veste a peça em seu rosto, mais sem deixar que a tocasse, afinal, só a tocava quem desejasse!

_Get it get it, get it get it, uh_

_Get it get it, get it get it, whooah_

_Get it get it, get it get it, ah, ah, ah_

Agora estava somente de lingerie e de botas, suas curvas bastante generosas prendia a atenção, estava mais leve para ousar e aumentar seu ritmo na dança, nessa etapa da música seu sangue vai a mil, abraçada ao mastro, da um giro a la Demi Moore sendo bastante ovacionada, sem mais nem menos, ela desce e no ritmo da música vai em passos lentos e felinos ao encontro do dono daquele olhar sedutor que desde o inicio da apresentação havia chamado sua atenção...

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

_What's practical, is logical, what the hell who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there_

Todos vão à loucura, mais para ela naquele momento só o dono daqueles lindos olhos verdes interessava, era como se não houvesse mais ninguém, sem pedir licença monta em seu colo sussurrando sensualmente ao pé do ouvido o refrão da música enquanto suas mãos passeavam livremente pelo peito, subindo para o pescoço finalizando com um leve aperto na nuca da sua nova "vitima".

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it_

_I'm not trying to hide it_

Não agüentando tamanha ousadia, ele levanta da mesa segurando a garota na mesma posição apertando-a contra a parede inicia assim um beijo frenético, molhado, intenso e transbordando libido, pode-se dizer que tinha até faíscas, descendo para o pescoço os beijos dão lugar a chupadas e mordidas o que a deixa mais acesa, com muito esforço ela o convence a se dirigirem ao seu quarto.

_Get it get it, get it get it, uh_

_Get it get it, get it get it, whooah_

_(Do you like it)_

_Get it get it, get it get it, ah, ah, ah_

_(This feels good)_

Enquanto isso Camily tentava ambientar a nova bar girl da boate, Morgana, uma jovem italiana, super tímida, mais sabia preparar drinks como ninguém.

-E então Morgana, ta gostando daqui?- pergunta a canadense, tomando seu martine.

-Ficar aqui no bar não é tão chato... Até por que faço o que gosto que é preparar esses coquetéis exóticos... –sussurrando- o que me assusta é o dono daqui, desde que cheguei ele não pára de dizer que eu daria uma ótima stripper, eu hein, como vou entrar nessa se além de tímida, não chego nem aos pés de vocês no quesito beleza?

-Que pessimismo é esse menina? Você é bonita sim! Seu problema é falta de confiança e timidez excessiva, mais pra tudo se tem um jeito, só não pra morte!-pisca um dos olhos bebendo o restante de seu drink.

-É fácil falar Camily, mais na prática é bem diferente...

-Ahan, -suspira fazendo jeito de levantar- vou deixar você trabalhar, até mais tarde amiga!

**Continua...**

N/A: _Meninas... Mil desculpas pela demora... Como eu disse antes, a culpa foi da carga viral que o infeliz do PC pegou (na verdade a culpa mesmo foi de uma criatura da minha família que inventou de baixar arquivo no meu PC e deu no que deu) como eu já não era essas e não sou essa pontualidade toda pra entregar os capítulos das fics, graças a essa formatação acabei ficando sem os rascunhos, ou seja, piorou minha situação por que terei que fazer tudo de novo, por isso o capitulo 2 ta saindo agora... Pure petit me cobrou e ta na razão, como leitora merece ser atendida... Mais infelizmente tenho essa tragédia no currículo... Broxante pacas, mais não vou deixar minhas fics de lado por causa disso, pode demorar, mais vocês as verão aqui no FF, eu garanto!_


	3. Chapter 3

Os gemidos de Suzane eram de puro deleite, fazendo com que o corpo sob o seu ficasse mais sedento, com estocadas cada vez mais profundas e selvagens, parecia não conhecer limites e muito menos a exaustão, uma intensa e excitante batalha fora travada, isso simplesmente a enlouquecia. Os dois estavam extremamente molhados pelo suor, a cada minuto que passava o ritmo ficava alucinante, frenético, intenso, a sintonia era perfeita, a respiração ficava difícil e ofegante. Palavras desconexas eram proferidas, pelo jeito nenhum dos dois estava disposto a se render, quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o prazer e o sangue de ambos entravam em turbulência, quando menos se esperou, ele da à última investida, de uma maneira violenta ao mesmo tempo prazerosa, acompanhado de sua voz rouca e sedutora, para em fim desabar ao seu lado. Notando que ele dormira, Suzane sai da cama indo até a janela, a lua cheia brilhava magnífica no céu, depois de um tempo contemplando-a se senta em uma poltrona próxima e fica a observar aquele homem forte, de feições maduras... Mais que naquele instante lhe pareceu carente, precisando de muito mais do que uma tórrida transa, enquanto velava seu sono muitas perguntas lhe povoavam a cabeça.

**Enquanto isso no salão...**

Jessy se prepara para subir ao palco, estava bastante ansiosa, trajava um roupão branco contornado com pelagem artificial de tigre, cabelo solto feito babyliss, com um arco dourado em volta da cabeça, suas luvas prendiam no dedo médio, lingerie branca, mais esta ficou totalmente oculta, nos pés, botas em couro também branca, de salto alto e transparente. Ficara atrás de um painel, para fazer a famosa dança das sombras, a visão que a platéia tinha era impressionante, os acordes iniciais e seu suave balançar de cabelo, já levantou os ânimos.

_Baby take off your coat_

_real slow_

_and take off your shoes_

_I'll take your shoes_

_Baby take off your dress_

_yes yes yes_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

A garota executou sua performance com capricho, até que em determinado momento o painel é suspenso, revelando sua imagem, o roupão já se encontrava aberto e preso na curva de seus braços, felinamente ela desfilou até chegar ao mastro espelhado e se jogando para o lado direito, arrancou aplausos e assovios dos afoitos que a todo custo queriam tocar-lhe.

_Go on over there_

_turn on the light_

_no all the lights_

_Come over here_

_stand on this chair_

_that's right_

_Raise your arms up to the air_

_no shake 'em_

Ainda virada para o lado direito, desliza pelo mastro até ficar de joelhos, em seguida com um jeitinho sensual, pede uma cadeira, sendo prontamente atendida, senta-se com os braços apoiados no encosto, fazendo charminho. Deixando o roupão escorregar até cair no chão, enlaça o polegar direito na tirinha lateral da calcinha e ameaça desfazer o laço que a mantém no lugar, mais para "tristeza" geral, ela o deixa como esta, suavemente desce as mãos para o zíper da bota, revelando por completo sua meia 7/8 igualmente branca.

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_You give me a reason to live_

_Sweet darling_

Ao tocá-la, a platéia em uma só voz a pedia para tirar, com o indicador vem um "não" como resposta, de uma só vez joga o corpo para o lado esquerdo ficando de pé, segurando no encosto da cadeira. Seguindo o ritmo da música e rebolando bem provocante, por vezes indo ao chão, abusava de expressões e gestos ousados, jogadas de cabelo, carícia no próprio corpo, em fim, consegue manter todos os olhos voltados em sua direção.

_You can leave your hat on_

_You can leave your hat on_

_feeling_

_you can leave your hat on_

_you can leave your hat on_

_you can leave your hat on_

_you can leave your hat on_

Depois de vários protestos, Jessy apóia uma das pernas em cima da cadeira e a retira lentamente e joga à sua direita, a peça foi parar no rosto de um belo jovem loiro que estava acompanhado de um amigo, a outra teve o mesmo destino. Foi aplaudida de pé, seguida de vários assovios e palavras que exaltavam seu corpo e beleza. Com um largo sorriso, ela continua despindo-se e atiçando a curiosidade dos homens que ali estavam.

_Suspicious minds a talkin'_

_try'n' to tear us apart_

_they don't believe_

_in this love of mine_

_they don't know I love you_

_they don't know what love is_

_they don't know what love is_

_they don't know what love is_

-E então Shaka, ta gostando daqui?-tapinha no ombro- Esse é meu presente de boas vindas!- Aioria ria da cara do amigo, este estava mais vermelho que um tomate maduro.

-Não tinha um restaurante ou um local mais calmo, ou melhor, decente pra me mostra não hein?-soltou as meias em cima da mesa com uma cara de quem não gostou nadinha da "surpresa".

-Não senhor... –aponta para o palco- E pelo jeito a gatinha gostou de você, além de atirar as meias, não pára de olhar pra cá... Por que não curte a noite? Vai lá, xaveca ela, que custa?

-"Por que não curte a noite?"-torce o nariz- Não sou como você que sai catando mulher parecendo que vai morrer no dia seguinte! Sabe muito bem qual é meu ritmo nesse assunto!

-E como sei... –bebe do wisk- É mais lento que uma lesma de ressaca!-completa a frase com uma sonora gargalhada.

-Muito engraçado... –fecha a cara- Não sei como a Marin te suporta!

-Simples meu caro... –sorriso galante- Ela não resiste ao meu charme!-com isso puxa a gola da própria camisa.

-Hum... Sei... – retruca emburrado.

-Ah não faz essa cara vai... –Aioria brincava.

-Aqui estão os coquetéis- uma linda morena de olhos verdes aparece pelo lado esquerdo do grego com uma bandeja nas mãos.

-Uau!-surpreso- Estou no Olimpo!-tecendo o comentário, levanta da mesa e fica dando voltas olhando para a garota como se estudasse uma tela em um museu.

-Que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa ai?-ela olha torto para o rapaz que estava de boca aberta e os olhos grudados em seu bumbum que naturalmente é avantajado, mais a calça negra, de couro e bem colada, o deixou mais evidente.

-Ãhn... –cara de bobo- Nada... –galante coça o queixo- A gatinha não quer sentar aqui comigo?

-Por que não vai pra casa?-irônica- Sua esposa não vai gostar nadinha de saber que você anda em boates!- ela solta as bebidas na mesa e sai sem olhar para trás deixando-o atordoado.

-Acho que ela falou da sua aliança... -aponta para o arco dourado na mão esquerda dele- Senhor pegador!-o loiro ri da cara de raiva do amigo, ah como era doce o sabor da vingança.

-Ah não enche!-emburrado o grego sai pisando duro.

**No bar...**

-Odeio homens imbecis!- Ísis senta em um dos bancos de cara amarrada, sentia-se um lixo com as cantadas toscas que ouvia... Mais a de Aioria, para ela fora o fim da picada.

-Ih, que foi que aconteceu... Você não fica com essa cara de limão à toa... –pergunta Morgana na intenção de fazê-la sorrir, mais sem muito sucesso.

-Nada, apenas mais uma das incontáveis cantadas idiotas que ouvi... –suspiro- eu sei que nem de longe isso aqui pode ser classificado como "lugar de respeito"-encerra fazendo sinal de aspas- mais mesmo assim, não gosto disso, você não imagina a vontade que deu de socar aquela cara cínica do traste da mesa 8.

-Entendo... Ainda bem que não preciso me sujeitar a isso, apesar de ter muito engraçadinho que estaciona aqui no balcão e... –bufa- tenho que aturar cada uma que você nem imagina!

-**Kombanwa [1]**- cumprimenta Miyako, uma linda japonesa de corpo esguio, pele alva, lábios carnudos e naturalmente vermelhos, trajava um kimono vermelho sangue, deixando um de seus ombros e parte da delicada lingerie a mostra, o laço do **obi[2] **estava virado para frente, e nas costas da peça havia um enorme dragão desenhado, seu cabelo estava amarrado como o de uma gueixa, mais de maneira displicente, como se houvesse acabado de acordar e nos pés, típicos tamancos japoneses.

-Miyako, pensei que não viesse mais hoje... Algum problema com a Amie?-Paole entra na conversa ao vê-la encostar-se ao balcão de granito.

-Não, com Amie não... –suspiro- É com a Amelie, ela esta doente e eu tive que deixá-la sozinha... –respira fundo- Bom, o importante é que estou aqui, tive que entrar pelos fundos pra não levar bronca daquele rabugento do Mateo.-finaliza com o cenho franzido.

-Ai amiga... Quando o diabo não vem sempre manda a sogra, não se esqueça disso!-dispara a italiana servindo uma dose de tequila para um cliente.

-Porque diz isso Morgana?-pergunta a libanesa.

-Vai me dizer que não conhece o sócio daquele carcamano?-se aproxima das outras sussurrando- Thomas Icelord é o que se pode chamar "poço de mistério" principalmente porque ele nunca sai daqui sem levar sua pistola 45 e a katana.

A conversa não durou muito tempo, pois logo o alvo do comentário aponta na entrada principal da boate e pela sua expressão... Acabara de saldar mais uma divida.

**N/A: **_Gente... Mil perdões pelo mega atraso, espero que o capitulo não tenha ficado insosso, se tiver podem reclamar certo? Ah, a Ísis é a libanesa ok? Bem, fico por aqui, até o próximo! _

**Continua...**

**[1]: **Kombanwa significa boa noite em japonês, é usado quando se chega em algum lugar.

**[2]: **O obi é a faixa usada na cintura dos kimonos das gueixas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Por falar em sogra do diabo... –Paole comenta torcendo a boca ao vê-lo entrar.

-Disse alguma coisa lindinha... – ironiza o homem de penetrantes olhos verdes, já se encostando ao balcão.

-Não, não disse nada senhor Icelord... –pega uma garrafa- champanhe?

-Acho bom, -tocando seu rosto- pois eu não quero fazer mal a uma das melhores strippers da casa... –sorriso galante- E sim, quero champanhe!

Enquanto apreciava a bebida, seus olhos caminhavam por toda a extensão da boate luxuosamente decorada, com extremo requinte, o belo lustre de cristal ao centro era "a menina dos olhos" de Mateo, pois o havia comprado em uma de suas viagens a França, ele tinha que admitir, seu sócio tem muito bom gosto, todos os freqüentadores tinham uma boa posição social, as moças estavam elegantemente arrumadas e perfeitamente divididas em suas funções, seja servindo bebidas, dançando ou apenas conversando, até que uma cena em especial lhe chamou a atenção, parecia ser uma briga, sem pensar duas vezes foi até lá, pois não tolerava desrespeito com as funcionárias.

-Me solta, -Cristine estava desesperada- já disse que não faço programa!- seu braço já estava dormente de tanto que era pressionado.

-É assim que eu gosto... –beijando o pescoço- quanto mais a vadia recusa, mais eu quero... Você vale muito boneca, vim aqui pra me divertir...

-Mais não comigo seu porco-empurrão- me solta ou eu grito!-nem precisou cumprir a ameaça, logo o infeliz cai aos seus pés devido a uma violenta coronhada desferida por Thomas.

-Você esta bem Cristine?-ele a fitava com o mais sedutor dos sorrisos.

- Sim... Tudo bem... Eu... – vendo quem se tratava sorri sarcástica– Thomas? O que faz aqui?

- Ora, vim ver como está o movimento, sou sócio do dono esqueceu minha querida?- Enquanto ele a puxava delicadamente repousando as mãos em sua cintura sussurrava em seu ouvido, provocando-a – O que acha de matarmos a saudade hum? Sei que não resiste ao seu patrão...

-Desculpe patrão, -puxa a gola de sua camisa enquanto enfatiza bem a palavra- mas eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, outra hora conversamos... –antes de lhe dar as costas, beija a ponta do dedo indicador ao mesmo tempo pisca os olhos sensualmente.

Ele a observa atentamente no meio da multidão, sabia que sua vampira era uma mulher segura de seus atos, mas precisava mantê-la o máximo possível distante de toda e qualquer confusão.

Enquanto isso na sala private... (N/A: _A pronuncia dessa palavra é privê)_

Malika envolve o jovem Solo em sua dança, trajava um conjunto dominatrix (1), que por ser super colado ao corpo delineia suas generosas curvas, os olhos dele não piscavam um minuto sequer, parecia em transe, com mãos habilidosas, a moça abriu os botões de sua camisa, deslumbrada com o que vê, vai acariciando o peito primeiramente com as unhas, deixando marcas por toda a pele alva do rapaz, com isso domina-o facilmente, para depois contornar com a língua sensualmente todos os gominhos daquela barriga sarada, a cada gemido que ouve intensifica os movimentos, ele apenas a encara com suas safiras brilhantes, mordendo o lábio inferior tamanho seu desejo, não satisfeita, ela o manda deitar de bruços em sua cama, dando início a uma massagem com uma de suas essências favoritas, a de rosas.

-Você tem mãos tão suaves... –sussurra com os olhos semi-abertos.

-Ainda não viu nada meu bem... –seu sorriso demonstrava mil e um planos.

-Então faça o que quiser minha deusa, sou todo seu... –dizendo isso apenas fecha os olhos e aproveita cada movimento.

-Não se preocupe, esse será o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

Voltando ao bar...

Miyako ajudava Morgana a organizar as garrafas em uma prateleira ao lado do balcão, quando uma voz grave e incrivelmente cínica lhe dirige um comentário nada agradável, do susto uma das garrafas se espatifa no chão ferindo seriamente seu pé.

-Ora... Ora o que temos aqui... Minha ninfetinha (2) fujona... Ta mais linda que nunca... –encerra a frase tocando-lhe o seio por cima do quimono o que a deixa extremamente nervosa.

-O que faz aqui seu crápula- com lágrimas nos olhos- não ta satisfeito em ter me engravidado e me obrigado a parar de estudar? Tudo o que eu queria era nunca ter cruzado seu caminho, mas INFELIZMENTE isso aconteceu... Até hoje não sei como vou me apresentar aos meus pais, com certeza morreriam de desgosto se soubessem o tipo de vida que levo por sua culpa!

-Veja bem minha gueixa, -irônico- se você tivesse sido boazinha comigo, aquele episódio não teria acontecido.

-Não me chame de "minha gueixa", -falando mais alto- eu tenho nojo de você!

-O que esta havendo aqui? –pergunta Hachiko soltando sua bandeja no balcão.

-Nada demais Hachiko, a Miyako apenas quebrou uma garrafa, logo a gente cuida disso, pode deixar...

-Se quiser eu faço o curativo Miyako, esse ferimento pode infeccionar se não tratar...

-Não, arigatou, eu estou bem... –a japonesa sai praticamente correndo, tudo o que ela queria era sumir daquele salão, tentar esquecer que esse dia existiu, mas ela nem imaginava que seu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

Continua...

1: Roupa negra típica dessas casas de fetiche, onde na maioria das vezes são as mulheres que dominam.

2: Maneira vulgar para se referir a uma moça muito jovem assim como a Miyako.

N/A: _Finalmente, capitulo 4 no ar... Espero que essa demora toda não tenha deixado capitulo terrivelmente o Ó, sejam sinceras em seus comentários, sendo construtivos como os da Lune Kuruta, eu agradeço! Bjos e até o próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ainda no bar...**

Enquanto Morgana e Hathiko limpam os cacos e tentam disfarçar o cheiro forte que a vodka espalhou, o homem que provocou a situação senta-se em uma mesa e logo é servido com uma garrafa de wisk.

-Caramba, se o Mateo sonhar que a Miyako quebrou uma garrafa, quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer... –é o que Morgana resmunga enquanto enxuga o chão.

-Nem duvide, ele vai esfolá-la sem piedade!-completa Hathiko recolhendo os cacos menores com uma pá.

-"Pelo que vejo o lugar é bem freqüentado, não vai ser difícil arrancar um bom dinheiro da minha ninfeta". -é o que Alejandro pensa enquanto observa a boate.

**Enquanto isso no escritório...**

Thomas analisa uns papéis quando Alanis entra com algumas bebidas para colocar no frigobar, sua roupa como sempre provocante, mas desta vez estava bem mais do que de costume.

-Sabe onde o Mateo foi, preciso falar com ele sobre os lucros da boate.

-Não senhor IceLord, ele não me disse.

-Que bebidas você trouxe? –olhando na direção da moça- Tem wisk?

-Tem sim, só um instante, já levo uma para o senhor! –enquanto serve a bebida comenta-Meu italiano gosta de beber puro e sem gelo, além de champanhe e cerveja, -ao virar-se para colocar as garrafas citadas no lugar, sem perceber, atiça os sentidos do homem que estava sentado bem próximo, ele não tira os olhos daquelas pernas definidas, como a barra da saia é armada, deixou a mostra parte de sua lingerie (N/A: _Bem, como não foi explicado antes, vou colocar agora, o estilo da Alanis é o erololita ok?!_).

Sem cerimônia, ele a agarra com força e com a mão que esta livre tapa a boca, mas uma forte mordida o fez soltar, não satisfeito, a encurrala contra a parede e segurando firmemente seus pulsos, força um beijo, só não contava com uma joelhada certeira no seu bem mais precioso.

-Isso é pra você entender que meu corpo pertence apenas ao Mateo –limpa a boca- e até onde eu sei a sua bonequinha de luxo é a Cristine!-com isso sai batendo a porta com força.

A noite segue sem mais problemas, as meninas continuam fazendo seu trabalho, os homens entram e saem de minuto em minuto, enquanto não é chamada para o salão, Karin pratica sua dança no quarto, cuja decoração tinha tudo a ver com sua terra natal, muitos véus e almofadas coloridas pelo chão, já a cama era grande e coberta com uma grossa colcha de pura lã, mesclava o vermelho e o vinho na parte de cima e na barra detalhes em verde oliva, a iluminação era basicamente formada por velas aromáticas, o que dava um ar sereno ao ambiente. Já Kayliah também em seu quarto, ouvia músicas e dançava animadamente, parecia uma menina pulando na cama, ficou assim até ouvir o bendito bip, semelhante à babá eletrônica utilizada em berços, com isso foi avisada de que precisava se arrumar.

-Ai droga, logo agora que tava ficando bom... –desliga o som e vai tomar banho, afinal a "blue butterfly" tem que arrasar!

**Voltando ao salão...**

Aioria e Shaka ainda conversam quando Jessy aproxima-se, dessa vez o corpo esta coberto com o casaco usado em sua apresentação, munida de uma taça de vinho tinto, senta-se ao lado do loiro fazendo charminho.

-Oi meninos, vejo que estão se divertindo -passa o indicador na bochecha do rapaz- e você loirinho, não quer me contar o que esta achando da casa e... –sussurro- de mim?

-Bom, se me derem licença, a natureza me chama, -ao levantar Aioria pisca o olho como a dizer para o amigo aproveitar a oportunidade- volto logo!

Shaka o fuzilava em pensamento por ter feito isso, mas como não queria ser mal educado, resolveu conversar com a moça. Não muito longe dali, Camily, Grazy e Anabelle estão em uma das mesas que fica próxima à escada, com isso tem plena visão de todos os ambientes da boate, tanto que vêem o exato momento que Jessy o ataca sem dó.

-Caramba, ela é doida! –comenta a canadense rindo.

-Pelo menos ela não fica parada como nós... –belle trajava um collant roxo todo decorado com desenhos em prata e lantejoulas, seu salto agulha deixava suas pernas mais bonitas e seu andar mais elegante, sem esquecer a máscara que lhe rendeu o apelido de "lune" já que o desenho era uma lua crescente do lado esquerdo do objeto.

-A lune tem razão meninas, precisamos mostrar serviço, ficar sentadas aqui feito princesas só vai fazer aquele carcamano rosnar feito cachorro doido!- Grazi finaliza levantando da mesa indo em direção ao bar.

Nesse meio tempo, Alanis cruza o salão aos prantos, seus pensamentos estavam confusos, tudo porque quando ele a tocou sentiu como se um raio tivesse caído sob sua cabeça, pois o chão saiu dos pés e o sangue fugiu das veias, coisa que nunca sentiu quando "seu italiano" a tocava. Passou pela portaria como um furacão, precisava sair dali, sentia-se sufocada, observada, como se todos ali presentes soubessem o que ocorrera minutos atrás.

**Enquanto isso na mansão Sulivan...**

Luísa andava de um lado para o outro impaciente já passavam das três da madrugada e nem sinal do marido, nenhum telefonema sequer, estava preocupada e ao mesmo tempo pensava mil outras coisas, uma delas, a temida traição.

-Não, ele não seria capaz de fazer isso comigo, não depois de quase 17 anos de casamento... Ah Kanon, se eu ao menos sonhar que você tem uma amante, vai me pagar caro por isso!

Mal fechou a boca, uma de suas gêmeas entra na sala com cara de sono a abraçando pelas costas.

-Ainda acordada mãe... –fazendo cafuné- Se ele não apareceu até agora deve estar em algum julgamento, esqueceu que tem audiências que varam a madrugada?

-Devia ao menos ter ligado não acha Kássia? Ele nunca me deixou sem noticias...

-Eu sei mãe, mas venha, vamos dormir... Não é você que vive fazendo eu e a Karina dormirmos cedo pra não ter rugas antes da hora? –a moça ri do próprio comentário, nisso vai guiando a mãe até o quarto.

-Tem razão filha, mas mesmo assim to preocupada sei lá, um palpite... –realmente ela havia notado mudanças extremas, a começar por não procura-la maritalmente nas poucas vezes que tirava folga do trabalho, sem contar as viagens em família que eram canceladas praticamente em cima da hora sem um motivo aparente.

-Fica tranqüila, amanhã com certeza ele vai explicar o que houve!

-Assim espero...

**Em outro ponto da cidade, mais precisamente na residência Leon...**

Marin não conseguia dormir, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia ido até a janela para ver se Aioria aparecia, mas até o momento, nenhum sinal.

-Estranho, ele foi só pegar o Shaka no aeroporto, -olha pro relógio- será que o avião atrasou... Sim, porque há essas horas o transito ta pra lá de tranqüilo, não tem porque demorar...

**Moulin Rouge, 03:45 am**, **quarto da Suzane...**

A moça desperta lentamente, ainda estava na mesma poltrona, caíra no sono sem perceber, sua coluna reclamava insistente por conta da posição nada confortável que se encontrava. Já de pé, veste um robe curtíssimo na cor vinho semitransparente, sua pele sendo alva, dava claramente para perceber que não usava nada por dentro, como as coisas do seu cliente estavam jogadas de qualquer jeito, resolve dar uma olhada enquanto ele ainda dormia, pelo menos era isso que ela achava.

-O que faz mexendo nas minhas coisas sua vadia? –é o que pergunta com os olhos brilhando e apertando fortemente o braço- Já não basta o que eu paguei pra ficar com você?

-Ei calminha ai... Kanon Sulivan –repete o nome que lê no cartão de visita- Você não vai querer ter problemas com a imprensa vai? Afinal não pega nada bem um advogado de respeito freqüentar boates!-finaliza com uma risada bem cínica.

-Não me provoca garota, -continua sacudindo- você não sabe do que eu sou capaz...

-Ah é... –morde o lábio enquanto lhe acaricia o peito desnudo- adoraria descobrir, -aponta para o relógio fazendo charminho- mas infelizmente seu tempo acabou...

-Então é assim, mexe nas minhas coisas, me provoca e simplesmente quer que eu vá embora, de jeito nenhum... –aperta Suzane contra a parede, fazendo com que as pernas dela abraçassem sua cintura- Duvido que esse seja realmente seu pensamento... –sussurrando em seu ouvido continua- vadia safada...

-Me solta, -com muito custo ela tentava sair da posição- realmente seu tempo acabou, -suspira quase vencida- daqui a pouco eu tenho que voltar pro salão!- não deu pra resistir, aquele corpo másculo e quente simplesmente estava sendo uma tortura.

**Quarto da Jessy **

Shaka abre o olho lentamente, até então não se deu conta de onde realmente estava e o que tinha feito, mas tentando mudar de posição, sente um peso em seu peito, tarde demais.

-Eu vou matar aquele infeliz quando o encontrar...

-Matar quem loirinho... –Jessy passa suavemente as unhas na pele alva do rapaz- dorme mais um pouquinho, ta... –finaliza dengosa.

-Não posso, tenho que ir, aliás, -levanta da cama já se recompondo- adoraria saber como conseguiu me convencer...

-Nunca subestime uma mulher meu loirinho... -ao sentar-se na cama o lençol escorrega revelando sem nenhum pudor todos os detalhes de seu corpo.

-Se importa de cobrir o corpo... –suspiro encabulado- por favor...

-Tinha que ver sua cara no espelho, –tentando não rir continua- esta mais vermelho que um camarão cozido! Não me diga que essa foi sua primeira vez!

Essa dedução o deixou totalmente sem argumento, tanto que saiu do quarto como um raio, quando se viu sozinha, a garota caiu na gargalhada, seria mesmo verdade, ou apenas ele não quis entrar em detalhes sobre sua vida pessoal? Não importa, o fato é que ele ficou gravado em sua mente, principalmente seu perfume, sândalo, marcante e sensual por natureza.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Depois desses séculos todos aqui estou com o capitulo 5, espero que tenha valido a pena esperar (ta pior que fila de INSS eu hein u.u) além de ficar dois anos sem pc (vcs não leram errado foram dois infinitos anos mesmo), a falta de idéias também atrapalhou bastante... Mil perdões as participantes,por favor, não me matem! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Mansão Sulivan, 07:00 min...**

A governanta recebe seu patrão com um discreto "bom dia" e lhe avisa que o café esta servido, ia falar algo mais quando Luisa a interrompe severa.

-Isso são horas de chegar senhor Sulivan?-ela esta no alto da escada de braços cruzados, trajando uma longa camisola de seda, vermelha, presente de aniversário dado pela irmã, sua expressão indica que não havia dormido quase nada- Esperei você ao menos ligar pra dizer que ia demorar, -enquanto desce continua- será possível que em todos esses anos você não notou que eu me preocupo com sua segurança? Sou sua mulher Kanon, não uma estranha!

-Não começa Luisa, hoje eu não estou de bom humor, se me der licença, vou comer alguma coisa e tomar banho, to cansado!

-Você **nunca **esta de bom humor, -alterando o tom de voz continua- **nunca **quer conversar, **nunca** tem tempo pra família, principalmente pro nosso casamento, que, aliás, já desmoronou faz tempo, você que não notou!

-O que quer dizer com "desmoronou faz tempo"? –a encara de uma maneira até então desconhecida pela dondoca- Então você acha que não tenho tempo pra família? É assim que retribui tudo que faço?-Não teve resposta, uma porque ela ficou completamente muda e outra porque sua filha Kássia sai da sala de jantar interrompendo a tensão.

-Papai, -abraço apertado- finalmente você chegou!

-Ai que abraço gostoso... –beija o rosto da moça- Onde esta sua irmã, não era para as duas estarem prontas para a escola?

-Sim, mas é que ela ainda não terminou de se arrumar e... –cheira o ombro direito da camisa- Hum, perfume novo hein, gostei, -olhando a hora continua- bom,vou chamar a Karina, senão vamos ficar atrasadas!

-Perfume novo é... Sei... –resmungando continua- Aposto que aquela vagabunda da Tétis tem a ver com isso...

-Não fale assim, ela é apenas secretária do escritório e se você tem boa memória, eu não trabalho sozinho lá, tem muitos outros funcionários!-dito isso, ele sobe as escadas bufando, realmente não estava muito a fim de papo, sem pensar duas vezes Luisa foi atrás, pois queria explicações.

**Casa da Marin, mesmo horário...**

A porta é aberta o mais lento possível, mas não foi suficiente para conter uma ruiva em fúria, com a vassoura em punho, literalmente estava pronta pra matar.

-Muito bem seu safado, pode desembuchar, onde e com quem estava que só chegou agora? Que eu saiba o aeroporto não é lá onde o Hermes perdeu as sandálias aladas pra demorar tanto!

-Poxa ruivinha, calma, vamos deixar a DR pra depois é que eu...

-Ruivinha o cacete e não vou deixar pra depois coisa nenhuma! Ta pensando que eu sou o que hein?

-Oi Marin, como vai, -Shaka aparece na porta arrastando uma das malas- trouxe uma lembrancinha pra você da Rússia, - mostra um pote de vidro com a tampa decorada- a Nínel mandou uns biscoitos que ela aprendeu com a mãe... Disse que era pra você escrever pra ela dizendo se gostou ou não. (**N/A:** _Pra quem não sabe ou não leu, esse nome pertence à fic "A escola do zodíaco" quem não leu, leia, é MUITO boa! E o melhor de tudo é que esta concluída, não precisa sofrer esperando atualizar xD_).

-Ah... Aquela doida, só quer me engordar, desde que aprendeu a cozinhar, não para de me mandar quitutes... Bota lá na mesa da cozinha, depois vou provar, agora eu preciso ter uma conversinha com uma certa pessoa... –olha feio pro esposo, este por sua vez engolia em seco, com certeza prevendo o "sermão" que ela passaria.

-Tudo bem, mas já vou avisando que daqui estou indo para um hotel no centro da cidade, não quero ficar no meio do "fogo cruzado" se é que me entende...

-Você quem sabe, mas é meu convidado!

Mesmo a ruiva dizendo isso, o rapaz pega seu celular e liga pedindo um táxi, enquanto o transporte não aparece, ele descarrega sua bagagem do carro do amigo e coloca a chave na mesinha de centro, saindo novamente para assim deixar o casal a sós.

**Voltando à mansão...**

Enquanto Kanon desabotoa a camisa, sentado na cama, lembra de Suzane, da sua sensualidade e ousadia, tinha que concordar, fazia tempo que não sentia uma atração tão explosiva e irresistível por uma mulher. Seus pensamentos mergulham fundo, voltando às horas que passou ao lado dela, mas não durou muito tempo, pois fora interrompido pela esposa que tomada pelo ciúme exigia explicações, a começar pelas marcas de unha que trazia em suas costas.

-Se você não tem nada com aquela vagabunda, então como explica esses arranhões, hein? E esse perfume barato? –chorosa- Ô Kanon, porque faz isso comigo, -começa acontar nos dedos- me deixa sempre esperando, cancela nossas viagens na ultima hora, faz meses que não nos tocamos... O que foi, cansou de mim? Se for, avise, ai providenciarei o divorcio o mais breve possível!

-Quer parar de falar Luísa, -segurando pelo braço a joga na cama- eu não agüento tanta lamentação, caramba, você não era assim, agora ta insuportável!

-E eu to mentindo por acaso? Você acha que não tenho direito de ter sua atenção? –enxuga o rosto- Poxa, sinto sua falta, quero tanto meu marido de volta, aquele homem maravilhoso com quem casei e... –séria- O que esta fazendo?

-Você não acabou de dizer que quer o seu "maridinho" de volta, -enquanto fala abre o cinto e a braguilha da calça- pois bem vou realizar o seu desejo... –num impulso se joga em cima dela rasgando a camisola e a fina calcinha, sem a menor cerimônia e muito menos delicadeza a penetra mecânica e friamente, segurando firmemente em seus pulsos, para não ter espaço de reações. Quanto mais implorava para que ele parasse, mais o ritmo ficava furioso, sem controle e impiedoso, parecia que estava brigando com seu pior desafeto. (**N/A:** _Essa parte me doeu o coração pra escrever... Me inspirei na versão da record da novela "A escrava Isaura", na cena o Leôcio faz a mesma coisa com a Malvina, sua esposa, eu não sei se o youtube tem a novela na integra, mas gostaria que vocês vissem ao menos essa cena.)._

**Moulin Rouge, 10:30 min...**

Enquanto ajuda Paole e Eiael na arrumação das araras de roupas, Camily liga seu som no ultimo volume, a música que tocava era uma de suas favoritas da Beyonce, a Naughty Girl, a canadense pega um lindo boá vermelho e sentando-se em uma cadeira começa a seguir o ritmo, logo as meninas entram na brincadeira. Diante do enorme espelho elas repassam os passos até que a israelense tem uma idéia.

-O que vocês acham de apresentarmos um numero juntas, ia ser interessante, quem sabe a Evy aceita participar, andei observando que ela curte essas músicas mais sensuais...

-É uma boa idéia, depois falaremos com ela... –completa Paole.

-Bom dia pra vocês... Eu to indo ver a minha filha, espero que tenha se comportado com a Amelie... –diz Miyako ao entrar no camarim, ela vestia uma calça jeans desbotada com uma batinha branca, nela tinha um delicado bordado próximo ao colo, alguns pequenos raminhos de flores em cores variadas, nos pés, usava uma rasteirinha por conta do enorme curativo que Morgana havia feito, para completar um bonito chapéu neutro e de abas compridas.

-Ta bem querida, da um beijo na sua hime pela gente!- Jessy responde por todas já que coincidiu de entrar ao mesmo tempo em que a moça se despedia.

-Você fala japonês Jessy? Não sabia!-Camily comenta rindo.

-Claro que não, só sei que hime é princesa porque perguntei a Hachiko oras... –abrindo uma caixa de sapatos continua- Além do mais se a mãe é linda assim,obviamente a filha não seria diferente e outra, posso ser qualquer coisa, menos desligada!

-Arigatou Jessy san, bom preciso ir, até a noite!

**No bar...**

Morgana acabava de limpar o balcão quando Kayliah se senta em uma das cadeiras, arrancando suas sandálias e massageando os calcanhares.

-Cara, to morta, pensei que a noite não ia acabar nunca... –estica uma das pernas na cadeira ao lado- Pelo jeito vou dormir até anoitecer de novo.-finaliza com um bocejo demorado.

-Eu que o diga, pior que ainda tem algumas coisas pra organizar aqui, principalmente ver se precisa repor alguma comida ou bebida.

Nesse meio tempo Lílian desce as escadas praticamente enxotando o "chicliente" que insistia em permanecer no recinto.

-Eu já falei que não da mais, será possível que é tão difícil assim de entender? Eu não sou de ferro! –empurrando continua- Se não quiser que eu chame os seguranças, saia imediatamente!

-Tudo bem minha malvadinha, mas à noite eu volto hein, me aguarde!-mal ele sumiu na porta, a garota se joga em um dos degraus finamente cobertos por um carpete vermelho sangue.

-Ufa, pensei que ia ter que chamar o Deba, ô cara grudento!-com isso amarra melhor seu robe, já que na pressa em se livra do homem, não vestiu nada adequado.

-Notamos! –as duas riem do acontecido, o que deixa a moça um pouco encabulada. Nesse meio tempo, Evelyn aponta na porta, visivelmente irritada passou voada pelo salão a caminho de seu quarto.

-O que será que deu nela, tava com uma cara... –comenta Lílian, ainda sentada na escada.

-Não sei, talvez a noite não foi lá essas coisas, já que a criatura que a levou ontem tinha jeito de quem faz a torto e a direito, se é que me entende!- diz Kayliah com um ar de malicia no olhar.

-Ô! Se eu que não sou do ramo entendi... -é o que Morgana diz antes de se ausentar do bar com uma lista nas mãos- Bom meninas vou tomar um banho e só mais tarde vou ao mercado, meus pés precisam de um relax!

-Eu também vou, os meus estão me matando! –emenda a inglesa saindo da cadeira onde estava.

-E eu vou botar uma roupa, -levantando do degrau continua- Se aquele carcamano de meia tigela me pega desse jeito, nem sei o que ele é capaz de fazer...

Assim cada uma vai para um lado rindo do comentário da morena, com isso o dia segue normalmente, bom, pelo menos para algumas...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Finalmente mais um capitulo pronto, quem não foi citada nele, por favor, não acabe com as unhas e os cabelos, pois vai aparecer beleza? Bom, se me derem licença vou queimar o que resta de neurônios com a arte que faz tempo que o cap 8 parou na metade da segunda pagina do Word u.u_


End file.
